A pesar de los años
by MayMurderer
Summary: Si le preguntaran a él, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy si era fácil llevar a cuestas un apellido como el suyo, les respondería inmediatamente con un "no", no era fácil. Albus x Scorpius Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Agosto "Familia Malfoy" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".


Los personajes vistos aqui no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.

Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Agosto "Familia Malfoy" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".

* * *

**A pesar de los años.**

Si le preguntaran a él, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy si era fácil llevar a cuestas un apellido como el suyo, les respondería inmediatamente con un "_no"_, no era fácil.

Para empezar cuando fue elegido en la casa predilecta de su apellido, Slytherin. Realmente él no quería estar allí y no era por considerar a Slytherin una mala casa, era por el hecho de que los hijos de todos aquellos mortifagos que aun creían en el Lord le harían la vida de cuadritos todo por ser hijo de Draco-Doblecara-Malfoy.

Gracias a Merlín en aquella ocasión su llegada fue amortiguada por Almohada Potter o más bien Albus Potter que había quedado en nada más y nada menos que Slytherin , en aquel entonces se había alegrado pensando que tendría un compañero que también la pasaría de cuadritos, lo que no se esperaba es que Potter las pasaría peor.

A Potter siempre le hacían las bromas más "divertidas" y era el centro de "atracción", a tal punto que se aglomeraban en la sala común cuando nadie vigilaba para insultarle o golpearle, mientras que al rubio Malfoy simplemente se limitaban a ignorarlo.

Nadie hacia nada, todos los demás alumnos hacían la vista gorda inclusive la misma familia del chico y eso a Scorpius le causaba asco, se lamentaba de en un momento haberse alegrado y también lamentaba no tener el valor para ayudarlo como se debía, en algunas ocasiones lo había ayudado a caminar a la enfermería pero no podía hacer más o eso había pensado, hasta que un día harto ya de tener que escuchar el quejido de Potter y las burlas de sus compañeros se metió justo en el medio de una de las monumentales golpizas que solía recibir el moreno, logro ahuyentar a la gran mayoría de los pequeños malhechores a base de amenazas , amenazas como "le diré a mi padre" y "mi padre se enterara de esto" pues si, a pesar de que su padre era un doble cara, seguía siendo un Malfoy hecho y derecho .

Esto último acarreo más problemas pues algo o alguien le había hecho creer equivocadamente a Potter que el que lo había salvado tenia intensión de ser su amigo, muy equivocado pues lo menos que Scorpius Malfoy requería era la amistad del hijo del salvador del mundo mágico, cuando pensó que todo el mundo seguiría ignorándolo apareció en primera plana "Hijo de Mortifago engatusa a hijo del salvador del mundo mágico" y la espléndida imagen de Albus siguiéndolo a clases de pociones, totalmente sacado de contexto.

Lo siguiente fue cuando su padre se enteró de todo aquello, había hecho una visita a Hogwarts ni muy bien publicada la noticia y vaya bronca que le había soltado, si a Scorpius le hubiesen preguntado que prefería él hubiera elegido un vociferador, un vociferador era mil veces mejor que ver el rostro pálido y aristócrata de su padre tornarse en uno rojo y furioso, por todos los medios había tratado de explicarle a su padre que él no era amigo de Albus Potter, que todo aquello era sacado de contexto, las cosas no se habían puesto mejor con los minutos por que tiempo después también había aparecido el señor Potter igual o más furioso que el patriarca Malfoy.

Después de horas y horas de sermones sobre lo que era y no era ético para la sociedad por fin ambos jóvenes salieron de la dirección con la promesa de no hablarse nunca más, la promesa se estaba llevando al pie de la letra hasta que un día en su tercer año en Hogwarts fue el tiempo de Albus de salvarle la vida al menor de los Malfoy y cuando se dice salvarle la vida no era una exageración, al rubio lo habían lanzado hacia el lago negro y ¿adivinen? Scorpius Malfoy no tenía idea de cómo nadar, Albus Potter se había lanzado al lago para salvarle y después de eso no hubo quien les separara.

Ambos descubrieron tener gustos en común y Scorpius lamento en su momento no haberle dado una oportunidad, ambos habían tomado la decisión de ignorar la opinión de sus padres, total, al fin y al cabo las personas pensaban lo que quisieran de ellos, seguirían siendo el centro de entretención de todos los Slytherin.

Años venían e iban y realmente Scorpius lamentaba cada segundo de haber llevado el apellido Malfoy, pero en el momento en que lo lamento más fue cuando salió a luz su relación amorosa con su anteriormente único amigo Albus Potter, sus padres habían entrado en un estado de shock y según se enteró por Albus los de él se habían puestos más blancos que el papel, una cosa era haber tolerado la amistad entre ellos y otra muy diferente era una relación amorosa.

Ambas familias se negaban a aceptar la relación de sus hijos y es que no, nadie se imaginaba a una copia casi idéntica de Draco Malfoy besuqueándose con una copia igual casi idéntica de Harry Potter, eso era macabro, eso era siniestro, eso sin dudar debía ser obra del mismísimo satanás.

A Scorpius la oposición le costó caro, dos años de ser ignorado por sus propios padres para ser preciosos hasta que un día el mismo Draco Malfoy había ido a visitarlo al departamento muggle donde residió después de salir de Hogwarts con su pareja, Draco le había pedido disculpas alegando que no sabía cómo lidiar con aquello, después de todo su padre había sido como ellos, como los demás Malfoy´s , prejuicioso.

Ser un Malfoy en pocas palabras era ser apariencias, buscar la conveniencia y sarta de boberías más con las que su familia había sido forjada, porque a pesar de los años que pasaran su familia necesitaría muchos años más para dejar atrás todos los prejuicios.


End file.
